Good at Heart
by Sunrisepainter
Summary: Als Team sind Tenten, Sakura Haruno und Kiba Inuzuka dafür verantwortlich die zukünftige Verlobte des Kazekagen, niemand geringeres als Hinata Hyūga, nach Sunagakure zu eskortieren.
1. Prolog

**©Sunrisepainter:** _Good at Heart_

_

* * *

_

Title: Good at Heart

Fandom: Naruto Shippuuden

Genre: Humor, Romance, Adventure

Author: Sunrisepainter

Language: English

Raiting: K+

Pairings: Diverse

Summary: _Als Team sind Tenten, Sakura Haruno und Kiba Inuzuka dafür verantwortlich die zukünftige Verlobte des Kazekagen, niemand geringeres als Hinata Hyūga, nach Sunagakure zu eskortieren. Dabei begegnen ihnen auf ihren Wegen nicht nur feindlichen Ninja, sondern auch das ständige Wechselbad der Gefühle. Zudem haben Kiba und Tenten Hinata auch noch das Versprechen gegeben sie mit allen Mitteln aus dieser "Zwangsehe" zu befreien, um ihr somit den Weg zu ihrer großen Liebe, Naruto Uzumaki, zu erleichtern. Das ist natürlich viel leichter als getan und dazu kommt das die Geschwister des Kazekagen eindeutig etwas dagegen zu haben..._

* * *

Ein unmoralisches Angebot _(Prolog)_

„Hiashi!", polterte es. Das Oberhaupt des Hyūga - Clans hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und brauchte sich nicht mal umschauen, um zu wissen, warum man ihn zurück gerufen hatte.

Er konnte hören wie Stoff hinter ihm raschelte als der Superior des Ältestenrates von Konoha sich erhob.

„Ja, Kogoro - sama?"

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie du das Angebot ausschlagen kannst. Es wäre ein Gewinn für uns alle. Der Frieden zwischen Konohagakure und Sungakure wäre zusätzlich gewährleistet."

Hiashis Miene verfinsterte sich. Sein rechte Hand formte sich zu einer krampfhaften Faust. Aber als ehrenwerter Mann durfte er sich nicht erlauben Kogoro zu widersprechen. Selbst der Hokage stand noch unter ihm, auch wenn er selbst die Entscheidungen treffen konnte, musste er sich noch sehr nach dem Ältestenrat richten.

Tsunade hatte seit längerer Zeit nichts mehr gesagt. Nachdenklich saß sie neben dem Dorfältesten, hatte das Kinn auf ihren Händen abgestützt und eine tiefe Sorgenfalte im Gesicht.

„Das könnt ihr nicht von mir verlangen, Kogoro - sama", die Hand des Hyūgas zitterte, „sie ist meine Tochter. Ich kann ihr das nicht antun."

Der Superior verzog keine Miene. Sein Gesichtsausdruck blieb hart.

Tsunade seufzte und rieb sich die Schläfen. Die ganze Sache bereitete ihr große Kopfschmerzen.

„Hiashi", ihre Stimme war ruhig und beherrscht, „ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach wird, aber du kannst Hinata nicht ewig beschützen. Sie ist eine starke Kunoichi und so sehr mir dieses ganze Angebot stinkt, so glaube ich doch, dass sie besser mit deiner Entscheidung zu Recht kommen wird, als du denkst."

Der Mann wusste, dass er überstimmt worden war. Kogoro war es schließlich, der den entscheidenden Ausschlag gab:

„Hinata - sama hat sich dazu entschieden das Erbe des Hyūga-Clans an ihre Schwester abzutreten, weil sie diese besser geeignet hielt. Doch damit hat sie auch ihre Machtstellung abgegeben. Eine veranlasste Ehe würde sie nur davor retten nicht für andere Zwecke _missbraucht_zu werden."

Hiashi wusste genau, worauf er anspielte. Es war der Grund, warum dieses Treffen überhaupt veranlasst worden war. Zähneknirschend drehte er sich zu Kogoro um, der immer noch keine Miene verzogen hatte. Sein stimme war leise, als er dem Ältesten antwortete:

„Ihr wisst gar nicht, was ihr mir und vor allem Hinata damit antut. Doch ich hab keine andere Wahl, um sie zu schützen. Ich bin einverstanden."

Damit warf er den Oberhäuptern Konohas noch einen letzten eisigen Blick zu und verließ eilen Schrittes den Raum.

Kogoro seufzte und ließ sich zurück in seinen Sessel fallen. Seine teilnahmslose Miene fiel von seinem Gesicht und er sah aus wie ein alter, schwacher Mann. So bekam ihn nur Tsunade zu Gesicht.

Diese schloss die Augen und nahm einen Schluck Tee.

„Es war die richtige Entscheidung", meinte sie in die Stille hinein.

„Meinst du wirklich? Nun, ich bin mir nicht so sicher. Die beiden sind noch Recht jung für eine so große Aufgabe."

„Glaub mir, sie werden sich vielleicht schneller damit abfinden, als wir denken", beruhigte ihn Tsunade. Kogoro nickte. Doch Tsunade seufzte erneut:  
„Ich mache mir größere Sorgen darüber, wie Hinatas Team, Neji - san und Naruto auf diese Neuigkeiten reagieren werden..."

* * *

**_Ende des Prologs_**


	2. Eine fähige Kunoichi

**©Sunrisepainter:** _Good at Heart_

_

* * *

_

Eine fähige Kunoichi

Seufzend lehnte die brünette Kunoichi den Kopf gegen einen Baumstamm und blinzelte gegen die Sonne. Sie musste schon die Augen zusammenzukneifen, um die Konturen der beiden Personen auszumachen, die über den Trainingsplatz wirbelten und sich gegenseitig hart zusetzten. Irgendwann gab sie den Versuch auf und schloss ihre Augen vollständig. Die warmen Sonnenstrahlen fielen auf ihr gebräuntes Gesicht und die konnte das leise Keuchen und schwere Atmen ihrer beiden Freunde hören. Ihr Meister, Maito Gai, stand mit glänzenden Augen daneben und freute sich über jeden Treffer seiner beiden Schützlinge. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Rock Lee und Neji Hyūga in der brennenden Mittagssonne stundenlang trainierten.

Team Gai, zu dem auch Tenten gehörte, hatte schon seit Tagen keine Mission gehabt. Nicht mal eine kleine. Nicht mal eine D-Rang-Mission.

Die Tage schlichen dahin wie in Honig getaucht und nicht einmal ließ die Hokage sie in ihr Büro bringen. Sie langweilten sich. Neji und Lee versuchten ihre überschüssigen Energien im Training loszuwerden, doch Tenten grübelte ständig darüber, warum Tsunade ihnen lange keine Aufgabe gegeben hatte. Bisher war sie zu keiner plausiblen Erklärung gekommen. Die anderen Teams gingen wieder sobald sie gekommen waren, deshalb konnte es unmöglich sein, dass es im Moment zu wenig zu tun gab. Und Tenten wurde langsam nervös. Ein paar Mal hatten sie und Neji sich darüber beraten Tsunade nach einer Aufgabe zu fragen, aber sie wussten, dass diese ihre Gründe haben musste. Lee war da bei weitem nicht so geduldig.

Schon einige Male hatte er sein Glück versucht, jedoch hatte er es nicht einmal bis in das Büro des Hokagen geschafft. Shizune war der Ansicht, dass die Sannin genug zu tun haben, um sich auch noch um die Ungeduld ihrer Teams zu kümmern.

„Lee wird doch ein immer härterer Gegner für Neji oder was meinst du, Tenten?"

Jäh aus ihrem Gedanken gebrochen blinzelte sie in die Richtung ihres Mentors, der allerdings mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand. Nachdenklich schweifte ihr Blick wieder zum Kampfgeschehen. Lee hatte seine Attacke aufgegeben und die beiden standen sich schwer atmend gegenüber. Neji hatte einige harte Hiebe einstecken müssen. Aus seiner Nase floss bereits Blut, während Lees Arm schlaff an seiner Seite hing. Anscheinend hatte der Hyūga einen seiner Chakra – Punkte erwischt.

„Ja, sonst war ein Match kürzer. Lee ist viel schneller geworden und schafft es noch besser Nejis Attacken auszuweichen. Immerhin kämpfen sie schon seit mindestens drei Stunden", gab Tenten ihm Recht.

„Neuer Rekord", frohlockte ihr ehemaliger Sensei. Im selben Moment löste Neji seine Kampfpose und deaktivierte sein Byakugan. Lee war überrascht und ein wenig verärgert.

„Was soll das? Gibt's du etwas schon auf?"

Der andere Junge verzog keine Miene, als er seine Armmuskulatur lockerte.

„Ich habe einfach keine Lust mehr zu trainieren", erklärte er monoton und blickte Gai an, „wann bekommen wir endlich eine richtige Mission. Ich bin dieses ewige Warten und Trainieren Leid."

„Ich muss meinem ehrenwerten Rivalen und Freund Recht geben", sprang Lee ein, „es ist unfair. Sogar Genin haben im Moment mehr zu tun als wir."

Zur Bestätigung nickte auch Tenten mit dem Kopf. Maito Gai quittierte das ganze nur mit einem ausweichenden Lächeln:  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Tsunade alle Missionen nur zu einfach hält für so ein brillantes Team wie meines", er warf sich in die Brust, während Tenten und Neji genervt die Augen verdrehten. Lee jedoch war wie immer auf der Seite seines Vorbilds.

„Genau, dass muss es sein. Wir sind einfach zu hip", verkündete er mit glänzenden Augen. Gai trug einen ähnlichen Ausdruck und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sich Tenten aus dem weichen Gras erhob.

„Ihr braucht das euch nicht schön reden. Ich gehe jetzt zu Tsunade und lasse mich nicht abwimmeln. Und wenn sie es versucht, dann kann sie was erleben", für einen kurzen Moment blitzte Entschlossenheit in ihren Augen auf. Neji zuckte über diesen Vorschlag nur teilnahmslos mit den Schultern. Gai und Lee fingen an sie anzufeuern, als sie sich Richtung Hokagen – Residenz bewegte. Manchmal kamen ihre Teamkameraden ihr wie die abnormalsten Menschen der Welt vor.

Die einen waren so aufdringlich und beflügelt, dass es schon wieder wehtat und der andere so verschlossen und kalt, dass man ihm kaum ins Gesicht sehen mochte.

Seufzend klopfte sie sich die Erde von der Kleidung und rückte sich nochmal ihre Zöpfe zurecht, ehe sie das Gebäude, in dem seit jeher der Hokage thronte, betrat.

Vorsichtig, aber nicht relativ selbstbewusst, klopfte sie an die Bürotür. Bis jetzt hatte man sie nicht davon abgehalten Tsunade zu besuchen.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Shizune tauchte in ihrem Blickfeld auf. Wie immer hatte sie das Schwein Ton – Ton auf dem Arm, dass den Besucher mit seinen großen Augen anstarrte. Die junge Frau lächelte freundlich:  
„Oh, hallo Tenten – san, was gibt es?"

Tenten verbeugte sich kurz und erwiderte das Lächeln:  
„Ich würde gerne zu Tsunade – hime, bitte."

Shizune runzelte ihre Stirn und blickte über ihre Schulter. Tenten konnte hören wie die Hokage ein undefinierbares Geräusch von sich gab, dass eine Mischung aus seufzen und räuspern war. Shizune wandte sich wieder mit einem unveränderten Gesichtsausdruck der jungen Konuichi zu.  
„Tut mir Leid, aber im Moment ist Tsunade – sensei nicht zu sprechen."

Tentens Mundwinkel begannen zu zucken. Sie musste sich sichtlich zusammenreißen, um nicht einfach in den Raum zu stürzen.

„Bitte, es ist wichtig", brachte sie zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor, „ich muss wissen, warum wir verdammt nochmal keine Mission mehr bekommen. Wenn wir noch länger darauf warten müssen, dann werde ich noch verrückt!"

„Es tut mir Leid, aber-", Shizune wurde jedoch von einer gestressten und harschen Stimme unterbrochen.

„Wenn es unbedingt sein muss, dann lass sie rein, Shizune."

„Jawohl, Meisterin", meinte die Dunkelhaarige und trat sogleich einen Schritt zur Seit, um dem Mädchen Platz zu machen. Tenten atmete vor Erleichterung auf. Lange hätte sie es nicht mehr geschafft ihr Temperament im Zaun zu halten. Schnell trat sie vor den großen Schreibtisch.

Tsunade saß wie immer da: Den Kopf auf den Händen abgestützt und von einem Haufen Akten und losen Schriftrollen umzingelt. Als sie den Kopf hob, zuckte Tenten erschrocken zusammen.

Den Einblick, den die Hokage bot, sah man nicht alle Tage. Viele Frauen beneideten sie um ihr jugendliches Aussehen und sie war sehr stolz darauf, obwohl sie bereits schon über fünfzig war.

Doch die Tsunade, der Tenten jetzt gegenüber stand, wirkte viel älter und müder. Tiefe Schatten lagen unter ihren Augen, als hätte sie nächtelang durchgearbeitet und auf ihrer Stirn saß eine tiefe Kummerfalte. Die Blässe ihres Gesichtes ließ sie kränklich aussehen. Trotzdem erzwang sie sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.

„Hallo Tenten, du möchtest also wissen, warum ich Team Gai schon länger keine Mission mehr gegeben habe."

Die Brünette nickte nur, weil sie immer noch ein wenig geschockt war. Was konnte Tsunade nur so Kopfzerbrechen bereiten? Es musste wirklich etwas ernstes sein. Tenten hatte fast schon ein schlechtes Gewissen sie mit ihrer Ungeduld und ihren kleinen Problemen zu belästigen.

„Gut, ich werde versuchen es dir zu erklären. Lee hätte es sicher nicht verstanden, aber du bist manchmal etwas...sagen wir...gescheiter...", sie grinste kurz, doch es war wieder nur gezwungen, „jedenfalls kann ich dir nur so viel verraten, dass ich es mir im Moment nicht leisten kann eines meiner besten Teams eine Mission zu geben."

Tenten blinzelte. Sie wusste nicht, wovon die Hokage sprach. Tsunade erhob sich seufzend aus ihrem Sitz und drehte ihr Gesicht zu Fenster, sodass die anderen beiden nur noch ihren Rücken anschauen konnten.

„Ich habe die Befürchtung, dass demnächst einige kleine Unannehmlichkeiten auf uns alle zukommen werden", erklärte sie und man konnte einen besorgten Unterton hören, „ich hätte dich sowieso in den nächsten Tagen zu mir rufen lassen, weil du von mir eine spezielle Mission bekommen wirst."

Tenten horchte auf:  
„Ein Mission? Nur ich alleine?"

Die ältere Frau schüttelte den Kopf:

„Nein, ich habe ein Team zusammen gestellt, von dem ich denke, dass es am besten dafür geeignet sein wird."

Die Chunin wurde neugierig. Sie sollte eine Mission mit einem anderen Team erfüllen? Neji und Lee würden sicher nicht darüber begeistert sein, dass man sie nicht mit einrechnete.

„Tsunade – sama, wer ist alles in diesem Team? Und worum geht es?"

Die Hokage schmunzelte kurz über die jähe Begeisterung, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst:  
„Alles zu seiner Zeit. Ich werde es dir gleich erzählen, aber zuerst musst du einige Hintergrundinformationen wissen."

Tenten wartete geduldig ab und schielte zu Shizune. Die stand mit Ton – Ton hinter ihr und strich dem Schwein etwas abwesend über den Kopf. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass auch sie ein wenig beunruhigt wirkte. Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Tsunade zu, als diese erneut zu sprechen begann.

„Wie du vielleicht von Neji erfahren hast, ist Hinata freiwillig von dem Posten als Oberhaupt ihres Clans zurück getreten, weil sie sich dieser Aufgabe nicht gewachsen fühlt."  
Tenten nickte. Ja, davon hatte Neji kurz gesprochen und er war nicht sehr begeistert von der Entscheidung seiner Cousine gewesen. Er fand, dass sie sich selbst viel weniger zutraute, als sie konnte.

„Dementsprechend ist ihre jüngere Schwester Hanabi die nächste Erbin. Für Hinata bliebe deshalb kein Platz mehr in der Familie als sich der Nebenfamilie anzuschließen. Du weißt, wovon ich spreche oder?"  
„Hai", Tenten schluckte, „das Siegel."

„Genau. Hinata würde das Siegel erhalten und damit hätten die Mitglieder der Hauptfamilie die völlige Kontrolle über sie", Tsunade verzog das Gesicht als missbillige sie diese Tradition.

„Aber kann man das nicht irgendwie verhindern?", wollte Tenten wissen. Sie hatte Mitleid mit der kleinen Hinata. Sie wollte nicht, dass es ihr genauso erging wie ihrem Teamkameraden.

„Es gibt schon eine Möglichkeit und es war diese, die Hiashi - sama zusammen mit Kugoro - sama und mir besprochen hat. Man war sich einig, dass es für Hinata das beste wäre, wenn sie heiratet."

Tenten stockte der Atem mit großen Augen blickte sie die Hokage an.  
„Das ist nicht euer ernst, oder?", ihre Stimme klang höher. Tsunades verzog das Gesicht und für einen kurzen Moment loderte so etwas wie Wut in ihren Augen auf.

„Leider ja. Würde Hinata in eine andere Familie eintreten, so bliebe ihr das Siegel erspart und sie könnte weiter in Freiheit leben."  
„Und wen? Ich meine, an wen habt ihr dabei gedacht?", fragte sie Kunoichi leise. Tsuandes Miene blieb düster:

„Kogoro - sama, hielt es für das beste einen Ehemann aus Sunagakure zu wählen, damit gleichzeitig der Frieden zwischen unseren Dörfern bestehen bleibt. Sozusagen zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe", schnaubte die Blonde, als hielte sie diese Idee für absolut lächerlich.

„Seine Wahl ist dabei auf den Kazekagen gefallen. Er hat bereits zugestimmt. In drei Monaten sollen Hinata und Gaara heiraten."

Danach herrschte Stille im Zimmer. Tenten war einfach zu aufgewühlt, um dazu etwas zu sagen.

Nur ein Wort hob sich zwischen all den wirren Gedanken hervor:  
„Nein!"

Ihre Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust und ihre Miene wurde zornig.

„Nein, Tsunade - sama, das können Sie doch nicht zulassen. Nicht Hinata. Nicht mit Gaara. Er ist, er ist...", Tenten rang mit den Worten, doch ihr fiel kein passender Begriff ein.

„Beängstigend? Gefühllos? Unberechenbar? Ein Psychopath?", half ihr Tsunade mit grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck auf die Sprünge.  
„Meinetwegen alles auf einmal!", erklärte Tenten und raufte sich die Haare, dass sich dabei ihre Zöpfe lösten interessierte sie nicht im Geringsten.

„Ich meine, sie sind gerade mal _siebzehn_. Sie haben noch ihr ganzes Leben vor sich. Also wieso? Verdammt nochmal!"

„Beruhige dich", meinte die Sannin, „ich weiß, was du meinst. Denkst du ich halte das für die beste Lösung? Wenn es nach mir ginge, dann hätte ich jemanden aus Konoha gewählt, jemand den Hinata kennt und mit dem sie bereit wäre eine Ehe einzugehen..."  
„Shino", kam es blitzartig von der jungen Kunoichi, „wieso kann sie nicht Shino Aburame heiraten? Sie kennt ihn doch seit Jahren und sie würden sich sicher beide damit abfinden. Außerdem ist der Aburame – Clan sehr mächtig."

Für Tenten klang dieser Vorschlag mehr als einleuchtend. Ja, wenn Hinata Shino heiratete, dann müsste sie nicht der Nebenfamilie beitreten und könnte gleichzeitig in Konoha bleiben.

„Wenn das so einfach wäre", seufzte Tsunade, „ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass es Kogoro – samas Entscheidung war. Da kann ich nicht viel machen. Ich habe versucht ihn noch umzustimmen, aber da hatte der Kazekage bereits seine Zustimmung gegeben. So leid es mir auch tut, aber Hinata bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als sich mit ihrem Schicksal abzufinden."

Tenten ließ enttäuscht die Schultern hängen. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein!

„Weiß sie es schon?", fragte Tenten leise und blickte die Hokage an.

Tsunade nickte und Traurigkeit lag in ihrem Blick:

„Hiashi hat es ihr heute morgen in meiner Anwesenheit erzählt. Die Arme war sehr erschrocken und ich glaube, dass sie kurz davor war in Tränen auszubrechen. Doch dann hat sie uns alle überrascht, indem sie versicherte das zu tun, was man von ihr verlangte."

„Wie bitte? Sie hat nicht widersprochen?", die Waffenmeisterin war mehr als erstaunt.

„Du kennst Hinata Hyūga genau so gut wie ich. Sie hat sich noch nie Regeln widersetzt und würde alles tun, nur damit ihr Vater stolz auf sie ist."

Tenten nickte. Am liebsten wäre sie sofort zu den Hyūgas gerannt und hätte Hinata diese Hochzeit ausgeredet.

„Und was ist mit Neji?", fragte sie stattdessen und biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. Sie wusste, dass Neji sehr viel für seine kleine Cousine übrig hatte, auch wenn er es nie wirklich zu gab. Wenn etwas nicht stimmte, dann hatte er es sich vorhin nicht anmerken lassen. Doch unglücklicherweise konnte er seine Gefühle und Sorgen sehr gut verstecken.

„Das ist eines der vielen Probleme. Er weiß noch nichts davon und ich möchte dich bitten, dass es erstmal so bleibt."

Tenten öffnete den Mund, doch Tsunade schüttelte resolut den Kopf:  
„Ich weiß, dass es dir schwer fällt deine Freunde zu belügen. Aber ich möchte nicht, dass Neji auf dumme Gedanken kommt. Genau das gleiche gilt für Naruto, der muss sich ja immer überall einmischen", sie schnaubte, doch man sah, dass sie es nicht böse meinte, „vorerst bleibt das unter absoluter Diskretion und ich möchte, dass du mit niemanden – ich wiederhole – _niemanden_ über diese Sache redest, verstanden?"

Widerwillig nickte Tenten. Das würde ihr sehr viel Selbstdisziplin abverlangen.

„Gut, da wir das nun geklärt haben, möchte ich zu dem für dich persönlich wichtigen Teil kommen. Die Mission."

Tenten hatte fast schon wieder vergessen, warum Tsunade ihr alles erzählt hatte und nun fragte sie sich, was sie für eine Rolle bei dieser ganzen Verschwörung spielen sollte.

„Nach reiflichen Überlegungen habe ich dich, Sakura und Kiba zu einem Team zusammen gestellt. Ihr seid das „Team Hinata" und habt die Aufgabe die zukünftige Verlobte des Kazekagen sicher und ohne Umschweife nach Sunagakure zu eskortieren."

Tenten zog eine Augenbraue hoch:  
„Sakura und ich sollen mit Kiba zusammen Hinata eskortieren?"

„Natürlich oder habe ich undeutlich gesprochen?", zischte die Hokage.

„Nein, nein", beschwichtigend hob die Kunoichi die Hände und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf, „ich wundere mich nur. Wären Shino und Kurenai nicht besser dazu geeignet? Immerhin gehören sie alle zu Hinatas Team und wenn Kiba schon mitgeht..."

„Hast du vergessen, dass Kurenai schwanger ist?", fuhr Tsunade ungeduldig dazwischen, „außerdem habe ich meine Gründe gerade euch auszuwählen. Du willst doch nicht etwa die Entscheidung des Hokagen in Frage stellen, oder Mädchen?"

Herausfordernd zog Tsunade die Augenbrauen zusammen. Schnell wich Tenten einige Schritte zurück und schüttelte heftig den Kopf:

„Das würde ich nie wagen, Tsunade – sama."

„Heißt das du nimmst diese Mission an?"

„Mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig, auch wenn mir diese Idee, dass Hinata ausgerechnet Gaara – sama heiraten soll überhaupt nicht gefällt", seufzte Tenten.

„Eine gute Kunoichi muss manchmal ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse in den Hintergrund schieben und das machen, was von ihr verlangt wird", meinte Tsunade streng.

Tenten schnitt eine Grimasse. Sie hatte die leise Befürchtung, dass nicht nur sie damit gemeint war.

„Damit kannst du jetzt gehen. Eure Reise nach Sunagakure beginnt in exakt einer Woche. Bis dahin habt ihr noch Zeit gewisse Vorbereitungen zu treffen und euch abzusprechen. Und wenn du Sakura oder Kiba siehst, dann schick sie kurz vorbei, damit ich ihnen auch alles erklären kann."

„Hai, Tsunade – sama", Tenten machte eine Verbeugung und ging an Shizune vorbei, die sich während des Gesprächs nicht einmal bewegt hatte. Tenten hatte fast die Tür erreicht, als sie Tsunades Stimme noch einmal zurückhielt.

„Ihr solltet diese Mission nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen. Sie hat es wirklich in sich."

Tenten wusste nicht, was sie damit meinte, aber sie traute sich auch nicht weiter danach zu fragen. Verwirrt und wütend zugleich verließ sie die Residenz des Hokagen.

Tenten wollte unbedingt wissen, was Hinata sich dabei gedacht hatte diesem Bündnis zu zustimmen und suchte gleich das Hyūga – Anwesen auf. Wie versprochen schickte sie Sakura zu Tsunade, die ihr zufällig über den Weg lief. Naruto war auch dabei und sofort begann sich in Tentens Inneren etwas zu regen. Fast jeder in Konoha wusste, dass Hinata etwas für den Blondschopf übrig hatte, doch zu schüchtern war, ihm ihre Gefühle zu gestehen. Jetzt, wo sie einen anderen heiraten sollte, war jede Chance auf ein Leben mit ihrer großen Liebe vertan. Es zerbrach Tenten das Herz zu wissen, dass zwei Personen, die wirklich zusammen gehörten, es nie durften.

Wie immer lief ihr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, als sie das Gebäude, indem die Hyūga – Familie lebte, erreichte. Hier wirkte alles so luxuriös und geschäftig. Kein schöner Ort zum Wohnen und sie war froh, dass sie selten hier war. Wahrscheinlich war es auch der Grund, warum Hinata, Neji und selbst die kleine Hanabi lieber auf Missionen waren als zu Hause.

Etwas unbehaglich schritt sie durch das große Tor und atmete tief durch bevor sie an die gewölbte Eingangstür klopfte. Kaum hatte sie ihre Hand zurück genommen, da wurde ihr auch schon von einem Dienstmädchen geöffnet.

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Tenten und ich bin eine Freundin von Hinata – hime und Neji – sama", sie machte eine tiefe Verbeugung, „ich bin hergekommen, um ein Wort mit Hinata – hime zu wechseln. Es ist sehr dringend."

Es war seltsam ihre Freunde so förmlich anzusprechen, aber immerhin gehörte das sich so, wenn man den Wohnsitz einer mächtigen Familie besuchte. Das Dienstmädchen verbeugte sich ebenfalls und machte ein entschuldigendes Gesicht:  
„Leider kann Hinata – hime im Moment keine Besucher empfangen. Sie müssen ein anderes Mal wiederkommen, Tenten – san."

Die Kunoichi biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Natürlich, sie wusste schon, warum niemand zu Hinata durfte. Sie konnte sich schon vorstellen, dass ihr schrecklicher Vater sie davon abhielt einen Rückzieher zu machen. Wieder einmal musste sich Tenten ordentlich zusammennehmen, um nicht ins Haus zu stürmen und Hiashi Hyūga persönlich ihre Meinung zu geigen. Was ihm eigentlich einfiel so mit seiner Tochter umzuspringen!

Doch Tenten wusste, dass das nicht nur unhöflich, sondern auch absolut dumm war. Sie biss sich kräftig auf die Zunge und entschuldigte sich kurz für ihre Störung, bedankte sich für die Auskunft und machte dann schleunigst dass sie davon kam. Nur weg von diesem düsteren Ort.

Als sie blind vor Wut durch das Tor stürmte, stieß sie hart mit jemanden zusammen. Dieser gewisse jemand stöhnte vor Schmerz auf und Tenten landete unsanft auf ihrem Hinterteil.

„Verfluchter Mist!", fluchte sie und rappelte sich wieder auf.

„Dir auch einen schönen Tag", schnarrte eine Stimme, die ihr bekannt vor kam.

„Ach du bist's", schnaubte Tenten, „das hätte ich mir ja denken können."

„Hast du was falsches gefrühstückt oder warum bist du so mies drauf?", wollte Kiba wissen und rieb sich den schmerzenden Arm.

Hinter ihm tauchte sein Hund Akamaru auf, der doppelt so groß war wie er, und musterte die Kunoichi neugierig, als wolle auch er wissen, was sie so aufregte.

„Auf deine Kommentare kann ich gut und gerne verzichten", knurrte Tenten. Sie rieb sich ihr Hinterteil und wischte sich aggressiv die Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Unglücklicherweise hatten sich bei dem Zusammenstoß ihre Zöpfe ganz gelöst. Dabei dauerte es immer ziemlich lange sie wieder zusammen zu binden. Wütend funkelte sie ihn an:  
„Was machst du hier eigentlich?"

„Genau das gleiche könnte ich dich auch fragen", erwiderte er und verschränkte lässig die Arme hinter seinem Kopf. Tenten schnaubte. Sie hatte keine Lust auf diese dummen Spielchen.

„Ich wollte mit Hinata reden. Ist das verboten?"

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch:  
„Hinata – chan? Ich dachte du kommst von Neji."

Wütend verpasste sie ihm einen Schlag auf den Kopf. Akamaru jaulte auf. Doch es klang eher wie ein Lachen als wie ehrliches Mitleid.

„Autsch! Verdammt, wofür war das denn jetzt?"  
„Glaub nicht, dass ich dein dreckiges Grinsen übersehen ist. Ich will nicht wissen, was da in deinem perversen Hirn schon wieder vorgegangen ist", fauchte sie.

„Das hast du gesagt", beteuerte er unschuldig, doch sein Gesicht sprach Bände.

„So pervers wie Jiraya und Naruto zusammen", murmelte sie, „warum vergeude ich hier eigentlich meine Zeit?"

Damit drehte sie sich um und wollte weiter laufen.

„Hey, warte mal!", rief Kiba ihr hinterher. Absolut genervt wandte sie sich zu ihm um.

„Was macht dich so wütend? Hat es etwas mit Hinata – chan zu tun?"

Etwas wie Besorgnis lag auf seinem Gesicht. Fast hätte sie vergessen, dass auch er ein Mitglied ihres neuen Teams war. Tenten wäre es um einiges lieber gewesen Shino oder auch Neji mit auf diese Mission zu nehmen, wenn es schon ausgerechnet jemand aus Hinatas näheren Umfeld sein musste. Kiba war einfach nur anstrengend. Noch schlimmer als Lee. Sie seufzte und meinte über ihre Schulter:  
„Schau einfach gleich mal bei Tsunade vorbei, dann weißt du, was mich so wütend macht."

Damit bog sie um die nächste Hausecke und ging schnurstracks nach Hause.

Der nächste Morgen brachte nicht nur Regen, sondern auch schlechte Laune, was Tenten betraf. Die halbe Nacht hatte sie kein Auge zugemacht, weil sie ständig über die bevorstehende Mission nachdenken musste. Sie hatte kein Problem damit sich unschuldige Menschen zu verhören. Sie hatte kein Problem damit zu kämpfen und war skrupellos, wenn es darum ging den Feind zu töten. Doch das hier machte ihr wirklich zu schaffen.

Obwohl es schon nach Mittag war, lag sie immer noch im Bett und starrte missmutig an ihre Zimmerdecke. Sie brachte es nicht übers Herz die zarte und friedliche Hinata einem Mann wie Gaara zu überlassen. Auch wenn der Kazekage von seinem Dämon befreit worden war, wusste sie vom Hörensagen, dass er immer noch unberechenbar war.

Als es an der Tür klopfte, hatte sie keine Lust zu antworten. Egal wer es war, sie war nicht in der Stimmung sich mit jemanden auseinander zusetzen. Als sie nicht reagierte, klopfte es lauter.

„Tenten! Ich weiß das du da bist, also mach sofort die Tür auf!", grollte eine dunkle Stimme.

Vor Schreck wäre sie fast vom Bett gefallen.

„Neji?", fragte sie erstaunt und richtete sich auf.

„Ja, verdammt!"

Aus irgendeinem Grund schien er wirklich aufgebracht zu sein. Es machte Tenten ein bisschen Angst, aber sie kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es noch schlimmer würde, wenn sie ihm jetzt nicht herein ließ. Schnell wie der Blitz sprang sie aus dem Bett und streifte sich schnell ihre Klamotten über.

„Tenten!", kam es drohend. Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete sie die Tür. Bevor sie auch nur reagieren konnte, wurde sie hart am Arm gepackt und gegen eine Wand gedrückt. Ein überraschter Laut entwich ihrer Kehle als sie sich Aug in Aug mit Neji wiederfand.

„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass meine Cousine verheiratet werden soll?", schleuderte er ihr entgegen.

„Neji, bitte", flehte sie und hatte in diesem Moment so große Angst wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Natürlich kannte sie auch die aggressive Seite von ihrem Teamkameraden, doch bisher hatte sie selbst sie noch nie zu spüren gekommen.

„Sag die Wahrheit!", brüllte er und drückte sie noch härter gegen die Wand.

„Neji", wiederholte sie mit zitternder Stimme, „du tust mir weh."

Für einen Moment schaute er sie nur wütend an, dann ließ er sie plötzlich los und kehrte ihr den Rücken zu.

Tenten tätschelte ihr Handgelenk. Es war gerötet von seinem harten Griff. Sie wollte ihn anschreien, ihn aus ihrer Wohnung werfen für seine Dreistigkeit, doch sie konnte einfach nicht. Stattdessen startete sie einfach nur gedankenlos auf seinen Rücken. Sie hörte wie er versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, ehe er mit leiser Stimme zu sprechen begann:

„Verzeih mir, Tenten. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun, aber ich habe gerade von Tsunade von deiner neuen Mission erfahren."

Tenten hielt die Luft an. Daher wehte also der Wind: Er hatte von Hinatas Vermählung mit Gaara erfahren. Kein Wunder, dass er voller Wut war.

„Mir tut sie leid", murmelte die Kunoichi.

„Hinata hat das alles nicht verdient. _Er_ hat sie nicht verdient!", meinte Neji leise.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich es dir nicht gesagt habe", meinte sie und legte ihm scheu eine Hand auf die Schulter. Obwohl sie sich schon Jahre kannten, hatte er immer noch Berührungsängste. Er mochte es nicht, wenn Leute ihm zu nahe kamen. Nicht mal seine Freunde. Doch er stieß ihre Hand nicht wie gewöhnlich weg.

„Aber erstens weiß ich es erst seit gestern und zweitens hat mich Tsunade zum Schweigen verpflichtet."

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu rechtfertigen. Ich hätte nicht so grob sein dürfen", seine Stimme hatte einen ungewöhnlichen Unterton. Tenten konnte ihn nicht deuten, aber er seine Stimme war nicht so monoton wie sonst.

„Neji, ich kann verstehen, dass du wütend bist. Mir geht es doch genauso. Am liebsten würde ich die ganze Mission in den Wind schießen..."

„Nein!", er wirbelte zu ihr herum und packte sie an den Schultern.

Überrascht starrte sie ihn an. Er blickte sie fest an und verstärkte den Druck an ihren Schulter.

„Du musst diese Mission machen, Tenten. Anders geht es gar nicht."

„Was meinst du damit?", sie runzelte die Stirn.

Er seufzte und ließ ihre Schultern wieder los. Seine Miene wurde unergründlich.

„Tenten", setzte er an, „ich möchte, dass du mir etwas versprichst."

Sie zog misstrauisch eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm alles versprechen würde, weil sie ihn einfach zu sehr mochte, um ihm zu widersprechen. Natürlich gab es auch Grenzen, aber hätte er von ihr verlangt, dass sie anstelle von Hinata den Kazekagen heiratete, hätte sie wahrscheinlich zugestimmt. Doch zum Glück schien er darauf nicht aus zu sein.

„Du weißt, was Hinata mir bedeutet. Sie ist wie eine kleine Schwester für mich. Du bist die einzige, die das weiß und deshalb möchte ich dich bitten gut auf sie aufzupassen. Sie ist viel zu gutherzig, um zu wissen, was gut für sie ist. Dieser Bastard könnte sonst etwas mit ihr anstellen und sie würde nicht widersprechen", ein Schauer lief Tenten über den Rücken, als sie darüber nachdachte.

„Du bist die einzige, der ich diese Aufgabe anvertraue. Also, versprichst du mir, dass du auf Hinata aufpasst, als wäre sie deine eigene Schwester?"

Sie musste nicht groß darüber nachdenken.  
„Aber natürlich verspreche ich das, Neji. Ich würde Hinata sogar mit meinem Leben beschützen." Sie meinte ihre Worte absolut ernst. Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte sie seine Mundwinkel nach oben zucken zu sehen, allerdings konnte sie sich das auch nur eingebildet haben. Bei Neji konnte man sich nie sicher sein.

„Danke, Tenten", er nickte ihr zu, „das bedeutet mir viel. Und sollte dieser Gaara sich irgendwie daneben benehmen, dann setzt ich darauf, dass du ihm alle Knochen brichst. Kazekage hin oder her."

„Es würde mir ein Vergnügen sein", sie grinste übers ganze Gesicht.

„Übrigens", wechselte Neji das Thema, „Sakura hat sich nach dir erkundigt. Sie will sich mit dir und Kiba morgen in ihrer Wohnung treffen, um eure Mission zu besprechen."

„Ohne Hinata?", fragte sie überrascht. Neji verzog keine Miene:  
„Sakura hielt es für besser sie erstmal daraus zu halten. Sie hat im Moment mehr Probleme, als sich auch noch um ihre Eskorte zu kümmern."

„Weißt du wie es ihr geht? Ich wollte gestern zu ihr, aber man hat mich nicht gelassen."

Für einen kurzen Moment huschte etwas wie Sorge über sein blasses Gesicht:  
„Ihr geht es den Umständen entsprechend", meinte er prägnant und wandte sich Richtung Tür.

„Ich verlass mich auf dich", mit diesen letzten Worten verschwand er wieder. Seufzend ließ sich Tenten auf ihr Bett fallen und rieb sich die Stirn.

Ihre Bewunderung für den Hyūga wurde von Tag zu Tag größer. Sie wusste schon, dass sie seit längerem mehr als nur Freundschaft für ihn empfand, doch die Situation war einfach zu verworren. Es gab im Moment wichtigeres als über ihre Beziehung mit Neji nachzudenken und so schob sie das erst Mal in den Hintergrund. Es war wie Tsunade gesagt hatte:

Eine gute Kunoichi musste manchmal auf eigene Bedürfnisse und Gefühle verzichten können.

* * *

**_Ende von Kapitel I_**


End file.
